


A bridge between us *spoilers*

by VoodooArt



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars episode Vlll: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooArt/pseuds/VoodooArt
Summary: *spoilers*One shot making the most of the connection between Rey and Kylo.I have not proofread this yet, was written after viewing the last jedi and quickly finished up today.





	A bridge between us *spoilers*

She sat at the edge of the bed.  
He sat at the edge of his bed.  
He heard her calm breathing echo in his mind.  
She heard his heavy ragged breathing. The smell of raw salty sweat assaulted her nose.  
All their senses felt enhanced and open with each other. It wasn't a slow process and it was too quick for Kylo Ren to disguise what he was doing.  
"Well, this is akward" he drawled as they sat facing each other on opposite bunks. The muscles in his shoulders, back and abdomen rippled as the topless Kylo jerked with constant movement. He was too far gone to stop, plus he was interested in how'd she'd react now.  
"Urgh, oh my... Have you seriously no dignity or respect for yourself?" she sounded angry and disgusted. "Stop then, stop... Stop what your doing!" Rey wafted a hand towards him, her face turned away with her other hand covering her eyes.  
Kylo's plump lips ghosted a smirk across them. "You know I'm not doing this. I was as unprepared as you were, I didn't want to do this right now either. The connection thing not..." she cut off his sentence "yes, I know what you mean". Rey peeked out from behind her fingers to see the man pushing his still erect manhood underneath his black trousers. No emotion showed for once on his face and Rey's eyes trailed down from his boyish face to his robeless body.  
His dark eyes stared at her intensely as she digested what was beneath his robe. He felt vulnerable, on show, he was topless but felt more naked and exposed than he was. As much as he tried to deny it, his heart was beating faster than it should have, anticipating her reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." they both blurted out at the same time, their hands reaching forward in apology, eyes clashing with each others. They both simultaneously stopped. Kylo Ren had never felt so in sync with someone before. He felt raw, naked, a deep connection in the force with this girl. His still gloved hand that was reaching out curled back, fingers crinkling the leather as his fingers tightened into fists. He needed to be stronger, her pull was so strong though. On the other side, Rey rubbed her hand on her leg as if almost touching him had dirtied her. Was touching even possible through this link? The thought had crossed both their minds, probably not in the same way though. Kylo ached uncomfortably but he used that throb to keep himself grounded, but with quite a pretty scavanger force using girl in front of him he was losing control in a different way he wasn't used to. 

He was breathing heavy but slowly as if he was trying to keep composure, his dark eyes shut, head tilted down now so his damp hair fell over his features.  
"I'd turn it off, go, if I knew how" awkwardly Rey joked trying to make light of the situation. She was looking around as if she could find some obvious switch or off button.  
Kylo lifted his head slightly to look at her through the strands of his hair. "I know your lying" he pushed a gloved hand through his mess of locks to open his face back up to her. He looked deathly serious. "You feel as betrayed as I do, let down, alone. You strive for something more... Somebody more. You understand now, he isn't all you thought he was going to be, the great Luke Skywalker." He smirked spitting the name with distaste. Rey wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. "It doesn't matter I can do it on my own if I must, anyway, I'm used to being alone". There was a defiance in her angled face that he used to see in his mother's alot. It was a rebel look, the resistance soldier's glimmer of hope.  
He sighed and pushed himself to stand up, towering over her dainty frame.  
"But you don't have to be alone anymore" Kylo whispered from above her and she didn't have the strength to look up at him, she was afraid of losing herself in those emotional dark eyes. It didn't help though as she found herself tracing the toned lines along his body with her eyes, following a bead a sweat making its way down his front till it hit his waistband.  
Rey's breathing fluctuated as she realised she had been sat quietly staring at his toned stomach. A blush crept up her cheeks as she snapped her head back up to his. He was doing that intense stare again and she felt tricked into looking at him now but she couldn't look away.  
"Why do you fight me every step of the way?" there was a frustrated and curious tone to his low voice "in fact not just me, you fight your own instincts".  
At that she raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "and what kind of instincts do you believe I have Mr. I know everything?" she let a laugh escape her lips and she finally broke eyecontact. Rey stood to face him with her own fists balled this time, but it wasn't enough to look threatening as she was very short compared to him. And the fact she had just stood up from the bed meant she had now minimised the gap between them.

Did he just hold his breath? Kylo chided himself for showing such weakness, he tried to release the shaky breath without evidence that he had been affected by her proximity.

Inwardly he was trying to get a grip of himself, blaming that fact that she had invaded his.. Ermm.. Personal time. That was all this was about, any man would be the same, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I know you feel it too. It's like an electricity between us", he spoke now with a husky low voice. His hand tentatively reached out towards her face. "Please Rey, together we could be unstoppable. You could be my saviour..." he was partially lying through his back teeth but there was also that niggling feeling like a parasite of good that came from her. Infected him. Almost convinced him to fall to his knees there and then and admit all his flaws and fears.

" Speak to me" he was almost begging "tell me I'm wrong". Finally his fingers brushed against her cheek, his long fingers slipping to the back her head, thumb wiping away a stray tear that dared to betray her feelings. She was shaking with anger and emotion.

The contact was too much. Rey broke and with a gasp of tears she flew forward into him, but not for violence but for love. Clumsy lips clashed together, kissing that passionately that it would probably leave bruises tomorrow. Even if Rey wanted to get away now she probably couldn't as the large man held the back of head with one hand and the still gloved hand around her torso. Her fingers dug in, it seemed as if he would never let her go. She didn't even know why she was crying anymore but tears mingled with her mouths as they explored each other.

He pulled away from her, those intense eyes looking deeper than anyone ever had. His hands held her face tightly so she couldn't look away. "Ben" she sobbed his name, his real name and for once he didn't flinch or look away. He simply nodded. But all rational thought was gone from him now, there was some animal instinct to his eyes, crazy and wanting. His bulge hard and wanting was pressing up against her, her legs were threatening to buckle against the bed behind her as he pressed forward. "Your not wrong Ben but this is wrong. Why does it feel wrong?" Her mind was wondering to Luke. That's why it felt so wrong, she had been keeping these meeting a secret from him and now... Her thoughts broke off as Ben solo ground against her more forcefully which knocked her backwards against her makeshift bed. They both fell onto her side of the image, the biting cold of the island raising goosebumps on Kylo's exposed skin.  
He chuckled now. "Your acting like a teenager going behind a parent's back to taste what your forbidden to, does that answer your question?" there was a mischievous light she had never seen in his eyes and there was little creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth that she could say he was almost smiling. She really was having an affect on Kylo Ren, and she wasn't just talking about what was in his trous... Once again the jedi girl was shocked out of her own thoughts as Kylo proceeded to expose himself from his tight remaining clothing, pulling them down slightly but not totally removing them. He was panting, desperatation and longing obvious in his body.  
"I don't DO as people tell me. There is no forbidden people, actions or fruits. And I have no parents and Luke Skywalker is definitely no father".  
As she answered him she saw him flinch and become still at two words, the man's name and father.  
"Rebellious and resistant to all not just the first order" he smirked "Well, if I can't make you do what you don't want to do... I'll just move back over" he turned to look back at his own grey, dark room "there."  
With surprising strength Rey pushed his shoulder and lifted her leg to counter his weakened grapple so that she now had the dark Prince pinned to her cot. She was straddled on top of him and the surprise in his face was enough to a laugh spread over her tear stained face. He let her pin his hands at the side of his head, her fingers entwined with his as she grinded against him. "I never said I wanted you to leave me aswell. I don't know what this all means Ben but can we just enjoy being together now?"  
There was no answer from him if she actually wanted one because his eyes were closed his mouth was hanging open. To see the strong and powerful Kylo Ren reduced to such a mess because of her turned her on and made her push forward.

Rey kicked her own trousers away leaving her upper half covered, the opposite to Ben which was ironic in itself. She placed kisses and bites down his neck and chest which elicited low moans from him. He was laid without any effort now under her just letting her explore how she wanted. She followed scars, licking them, kissing them. Till Ben had had enough of her teasing. They fought against each other, the electricity burning in between their cold sweating bodies, each wanted control over the other. Finally Kylo had the upper body strength to win and leaned over her back as she was pressed into the buckling cot. "Do you want this?" he whispered in her ear, his gloved hand caressing her hair. She wasn't sure eof he was toying with her or generally asking permission but as soon as she nodded he slipped himself inside her slowly. There was no stopping them now, the cot beneath groaned as much as they did. Kylo didn't seem to understabd the art of making love and kept wrapping his gloved hand around her neck or pulling at her hair which she batted away several times. Eventually in annoyance Rey got her turn, straddled the dominant man between her thighs and rode his big almost painful cock. She felt more alive than ever had, she herself gave him a taste of her own medicene, placed both her hands at his throat and gently tightened enough for him to feel it. Instead of anger, he bucked his hips and let out a loud moan of pleasure, his head going back. The cot beneath them gave way with a dramatic crash that didn't stop the fire burning between the two force users. Rey grabbed his tangled locks as her own noises of pleasure joined his. They were both coming a finish when a cold breeze blew over their skin and a familiar voice penetrated their ears that did not belong in their intimate moment. "Rey!? What are you doing!? Get away from him!" Luke Skywalker was stood in the door unable to look away, his arm across his stomach like he was going to be sick. His other hand ready on his lightsaber. 


End file.
